Bridgit Mendler
) | birthplace = Washington, D.C. | roles =Teddy Duncan }} Bridgit Claire Mendler, (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress and singer. Mendler played the lead role of Teddy Duncan on the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie from 2010-2014. Mendler was a recurring character on Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet. Life Mendler was born on December 18, 1992 in Washington D.C. to Sandra Ford-Mendler and Charles Mendler. She has a younger brother named Nicholas and her aunt is Christine Blasey-Ford. At eight, she moved with her family to the San Francisco area of Mill Valley. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays. She landed a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, signing with a Los Angeles agent and landing her first LA role in the soap opera, General Hospital. Since then, she has been landing roles both locally and in Los Angeles. In 2007, she performed in Alice Upside Down. At age 16 she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of JONAS, singing with Nick and playing the guitar.Mendler, Bridgit About Me section of her official website She also played Kristen Gregory in the movie The Clique that year, and co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the movie Labor Pains. She had a recurring role in Wizards of Waverly Place, playing Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire with whom Justin falls in love. Mendler would go on to appear in eleven episodes total for the series, spanning from 2009 to 2012 when the series officially ended. She currently stars in the Disney Channel Original Series called Good Luck Charlie!, which premiered on April 4, 2010. Her credits as a singer include her singing the theme song for Good Luck Charlie., entitled Hang In There Baby. She recorded How to Believe for the 2010 Disney Fairies film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. Bridgit's debut album Hello My Name Is... was released on October 22, 2012, and included her hit single Ready or Not, which premiered on August 3, 2012, prior to the release of the album. Personal life She started dating her co-star Shane Harper, who plays Teddy's boyfriend, Spencer Walsh on Good Luck Charlie, in May 2011, although in November 2015, she revealed that they had broken up. In 2017, Mendler began dating mechanical engineer Griffin Cleverly. They announced their engagement in April 2019. Mendler has a degree in Anthropology from the University of Southern California (USC) in Los Angeles, California. In 2016 she graduated as an anthropologist. Mendler has doctorate plans, inspired by her mother, doctor of public policy. In January 2019, Mendler announced that she had begun graduate studies at Harvard Law School. Filmography Discography Music Videos Awards Gallery Trivia *Mendler writes with her left hand but plays the guitar with her right hand. She also wears her watches on her left arm, despite being a lefty. *She was the guest star in the Disney Channel Latin America TV series "Violetta" in season 2. *Mendler is the niece of professor and research psychologist Christine Blasey-Ford. External Links * *Bridgit Mendler Official Twitter. * *Bridgit Mendler Wiki Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Main Cast